Broken Seams
by Anastasia Laurels 2.0
Summary: Sequel to War Torn A few months in LA turns into almost half a year much too quickly for Piper McLean. As she fares through the last semester of boarding school before summer, Leo writes her letters. Though, she soon learns that Leo has run away yet again... A quest is called for. And she, Percy, and Annabeth quickly learn that a small runaway scheme has turned into much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! 'Sup, peeps? You seemed to have stumbled upon this here 'lil old sequel! TO WAR TORN. (Clarifying that.) Sorry I haven't attempted to write this first chapter up sooner… You see, I've been terribly busy…playing Nancy Drew Games. Still trying to finish the Tomb of the Lost Queen. :P That one's hard, dang it! (Oh, and just for the record, I TOTALLY recommend the Haunting of the Castle Malloy to Leo fans. I LOVE MATT in that game! He's SO AWESOME! …Even though you only get to meet him once he's dying for junk food and trapped… :D) And I have learned this board game called Senet! It's from Ancient Egypt (LITERALLY) and it's more fun than ANYTHING. If you wanna learn how to play, I can teach you. I'm gonna post instructions on my profile page. Well, props to you for reading this whole thing!**

**Shout outs to awesome people who reviewed the first installment that may or may not be reading this:**

**Rms12, S. Layton, Anna1090, lilypaddaughterofHades, daughterofposeidon917, Loony-Lightning-Lion, Zappy Shoes, EpicStories339494, XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX, Calypso1211, FireofRiptide, annabethjohnson, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, a RaNdOm daughter of Hermes, SassyRandomFangirl, SAVE THE NARGLES, barclayteo, and all anons!  
Thanks, guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: Hey, guys! Guess what? (*silence in audience*) I own this Word document in which I'm writing in, this fanfic, all random OC's that barely have ANY part in this fic but may miraculously appear out of nowhere, AND all the dialogue any character in this fic recites! (*more silence*) But… I kinda… sorta… don'towntherightstoHoOorPJO. THERE. I said it. HAPPY?**

**Piper's P.O.V. (Again, gonna be in Piper's P.O.V. for most of the fic)**

As I walked through the enormous garden that my new boarding school had, I didn't even glance at the colorful flowers that bloomed along the sides of the path. I didn't once look at the trees full of white blossoms, or the brightly colored butterflies that fluttered around the place.

I focused on the place I was trying desperately to get to... So, in other words, I was power-walking to my dorm. In a freaking skirt.

It, of course, angered me when my dad insisted that I go to a boarding school closer to him. Apparently, my happiness and well-being didn't matter. What did is whether he was within a thirty-mile radius. He decided this after I stayed two months with him. Unfortunately, I hadn't contacted camp for about five months.

I walked up to the red-brick building, and pushed on the doors. Giggling girls stood on the side lines, staring out the window. They were probably swooning over the idiotic teenage boys that were in the dorm next to us. However, at least they weren't as bad as Isabel and her goons. Make-up was prohibited at Reagan Preparatory School. Uniform was required, as well. All girls who attended the school were to wear a red and gold plaid skirt (knee length, of course), with white tights, and a red polo shirt with the school emblem.

Yeah, I know. _Me. _In a _skirt. _Wouldn't have expected it, huh? Well, it has been done before. I've been to quite a few of these types of schools, and I wore skirts at the majority of them. Honestly, I think it's so the teachers can distinguish a girl from a boy. Some of them are a bit old, and have pretty bad eyesight. However, they're nice and treat you with respect. They teach you well and… that's fine by me.

I quickened my pace as the girls took notice of me. They kept insisting on braiding my hair for me, and talking to me about why this guy was so cute. I guess you could say they were nice, but they were a little too boy-crazed for my liking.

I made my way over to the recently-installed elevator, and pressed a button. Once the elevator had climbed all the way up to the second floor **(A/N XD), **I stepped out and hurried over to room 206. I had heard from one of my roommates, Chloe, this morning in Biology that there was letter on the desk for me. She told me that she couldn't remember the name on it, but she did know that it wasn't my dad.

I jammed the key into the lock, and opened the door quickly. I walked over to the desk, finding exactly what I was looking for—a letter. It was addresses to me, but I didn't recognize the return address. The name said, "Mr. John Liper."

I opened it up, and my eyes scanned the messily scrawled lines upon paper.

_Dear Beauty Queen, Pipes, or whatever name you've decided you like better,_

_Have you ever written one of these? I haven't. Honestly, I'm sorry I haven't written one for you sooner. I tried to call your house two weeks ago, but… Um, your dad picked up the phone. I think it was awkward for both of us, to be honest. He told me the address that you were really at, and I was like, "Oh. Thanks…er, Sir." I think he was really impressed by my awesome demeanor. Personally._

_But… I should probably explain the return address thingy. You see, while you were gone from um… THE BOARDING SCHOOL (hopefully you get what I mean), the Foster Care Association of Houston found out my location. They've shipped me off to some other "loving family." *coughcoughHELPMEcoughcough* Their names are Mr. Richard Liper and Mrs. Esther Liper. They insist on calling me John (what they say my name SHOULD'VE been), and they also insist on my using their last name. Hence, the name "John Liper" was born. Yeah. I know. (He's looking over my shoulder right now, Pipes! I'm scawred! D:) _

_They tell me that they're gonna no doubt adopt me. (Planning my escape as we speak. :D …well, as we write. We aren't exactly speaking, are we?) What's worse is that they say that, "It's OK that I'm a bit hyper. They accept and embrace the fact. They encourage challenges and consider parenting their purpose in life." (Again… *coughcoughHELPMEcoughcough* )_

_My school is terrible. Hands down. (I have to wear this fancy uniform, and when I go to school with oil or grease on it, they get mad. REALLY mad. I've been sent home twice for it. D: So unfun.) Everyone insists that I can't sit at their table at lunch because I'm, "Not sophisticated enough." I think I'm pretty darn sophisticated, personally. I'm not sure what more they can expect! What do you think, beauty queen?_

_Well, this letter is getting kinda long. WOW. I am so talented at letter writing. :D_

_Write back soon! :D I would make this paper hug you if that was possible. …Then again, that'd be sorta creepy, wouldn't it?_

_Your bestest friend, comrade, ally, BOYFRIEND :D, and Supreme Commander of the Argo II,_

_LEOOOO. (Or, as my FOSTER PARENTS would probably make me say, John Liper. Ugh.)_

I laughed quietly as I read parts of Leo's letter. After reading it, I went around to room to find an envelope, a pen, and some paper. When I finally found all that I needed, I sat down at the desk, and began to write back.

_Dear Leo (or should I say, "John Liper?" That whole ordeal confuses me.),_

_Yes, I have in fact written one of these before. But I was six. So, I guess there's a difference. It sounds like a lot has been going on for you, though. How did the foster people find you? I mean, you were at THE BOARING SCHOOL. (As you would say.) But I bet you're having loads of fun. (Oh, and FYI, "unfun" is NOT a word. Just thought I'd clear that up for you.)Oh, and Leo… Just saying, you may want to look up the word sophisticated. Because you aren't the exact definition. _

_Sorry I haven't IMed you or contacted you sooner. It's been pretty crazy. My dad decided he wanted me somewhere closer to him throughout the school year. Therefore, I'm stuck at Reagan Preparatory School until summer. (He said I can go wherever I want during the summer months! I'll get to see you at camp!) The bright side is that there are no Isabels. Thank the gods!_

_My roommates' names are Chloe and Eve. They're really nice. I think they'd like you, and vice versa. I have a uniform too, and you can't wear make-up here. Which is a good thing in my case. _

_Thanks for the letter. And write back, too! _

_Your comrade, ally, GIRLFRIEND, beauty queen, and bestest friend,_

_Piper :)_

I folded the letter carefully, and proceeded to shove it into the envelope. I wrote down the address and return address, and sped down the hall, down the steps, and out the door. I put the envelope into the mailbox for my dorm, and closed it.

Then, I went back to my room, and started on my homework.

**First chapter—DONE! Hopefully you guys like the letters. I tried to write them to make the characters NOT sound OOC. Oh, and I am aware that I used CAPS in the letters. This is because A) I think that the characters would do that if they were writing a letter to a friend, just to emphasize the point. And B) I don't think they'd underline it to emphasize the point.**

**Well, hopefully you guys like this chapter. **

**Tell me if any of the characters seem OOC in the least, and I'll try to fix it. Oh, and if you see any grammatical errors or spelling typos or anything, please tell me that too! All in all, review! But, please, don't use any bad language in your fics and/or reviews. Help make FF a better place for the littler peoples! BUT PLEASE. SERIOUSLY. REVIEW. (I need them, or else I think that I'm a dull, boring loser who is writing pointless fics that no one likes simply because she likes writing. Which I may be… :I OMIGOSH! It's rainy today! YAY! No, seriously. Am I boring? Are my plots dull? I'm starting to worry, here!)**

**This is sad. Roughly 400 of the words in this chapter are for author's notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Wazzup? I got five reviews for the first chapter. J They were all so nice! I'm so happy you guys liked the first chapter. I've only gotten one flame before (on my old account) and I'm hoping I won't get any more… :D All the reviews have been so awesome! Thanks guys. ;D My goal is to have, more chapters in this one. Hopefully I will, considering how I'm attempting to make the plot a bit more… EXCITING. Try for more plot twists and more action. **

**Disclaimer: *when I'm famous…*  
Undying fans: OMIGOSHOMIGOSH! SIGN OUR COPIES OF YOUR BOOK! IT'S SO AWESOME!  
Me: Sure.  
Undying Fan 1: YEAH! Here it is. *hands copy of the Lost Hero and Son of Neptune and (coming soon) Mark of Athena.*  
Me: WHAT? This isn't MY book, silly goose! I don't own the rights!  
Undying Fan 1: Oh. Too bad.  
*crowd disperses*  
Me: Where you guys all going? *Radioactive by Imagine Dragons starts playing* Oh, I love this song! *starts dancing randomly***

**NOTICE: Really sorry I didn't post this earlier… I spaced it. :/ But, hey. I'm posting the third chapter as soon as I get it written up. PROMISE. :D**

**Piper's P.O.V.**

It had been a little over a week since I replied to Leo's letter. I sat in Art Class during free draw, next to my friend, Sophie. She grinned as she drew, even though you could hardly tell what it was. I had only recently told her about my other friends during lunch that day.

"So, Leo wrote you a letter, huh?" she smiled mischievously. Her slightly frizzy, thin brown hair hung in her face.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, Sophie. Get over it. He doesn't have a phone, so he wrote me a letter."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Then he could've sent you an email."

"Well, maybe his foster parents don't let him use the computer. Or he knows that we aren't allowed to have computers here," I reminded her.

"Maybe, maybe…" she muttered. "That might be it. I still don't understand that rule, though."

Sophie loved video games. Nancy Drew, Minecraft, you name it, she played it. I scoffed. "If they _had _allowed computers, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't get anything done."

"Sure I would," she said. "At least then I would have something to do on the weekends."

The bell rung, dismissing us from school. Sophie quickly gathered her things, carrying them in her arms, and she hurried out the door. I followed her, trying to catch up.

Sophie's brown eyes looked back at me, and she waited for me to get to her. "So… is Leo your boyfriend?" she asked, excitedly.

I sighed, and muttered something nearly silently.

"He is? Oh, that's so cute! Maybe, one day, you guys'll get married, and then I can be the best what-ever-it's-called, and I'll catch the bouquet of flowers! It'll be awesome!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and forged ahead.

"What? Are you never getting married? You wanna stay single your _whole _life?"

"No, but it's a tad unrealistic to marry the guy you dated in high school," I replied.

"Still…" she muttered.

\(*.*)/ \(*.*)/ \(*.*)/ \(*.*)/

We walked through the garden together, passing under beautiful blooming cherry trees and small puddles of water.

"You need to show me a picture of this Leo guy. He sounds awesome!" Sophie rambled on.

I wasn't really listening to her, as she had been talking a lot since we got out of school. "Mmhm."

"Really? You'll show me a picture?"

"Sure."

"Okay! I'll just follow you to your dorm then, 'kay?"

"Sure."

"Can you show me a picture of Annabeth and Percy and Lacy and-"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

I walked on to the elevator, pressing my button. As the elevator doors closed, I looked over at Sophie. "Aren't you gonna press your button?"

She stared at me. "No… you were gonna show me pictures of your friends. You promised, remember?"

"No."

"Yeah, you said, 'Mmhm,' and, 'Sure.' Therefore, you are obligated to show me pictures." Sophie stated happily.

"Oh." I allowed her to follow me all the way to my dorm, and I unlocked the door to step inside. I suddenly noticed something on the desk.

"Um, Soph? Can I show you pictures another day?" I asked her.

"Why?" she countered.

"Because I have a letter."

"Mail time? I hate Blue's Clues. I could never tell whether the blue dog was a girl or a boy. Can I read the letter?" she said.

"Um, after I read it, okay?" I told her.

"Sure," she sat on my bed, and started reading a random book sitting on the night stand.

I went on and read the letter.

_Dear my dearest of dear friends, Beauty Queen,_

_…You see, the foster people are kinda weird. They literally track you down. Don't even ask me how they found me, cuz even I dunno. (Oh, and FYI, "unfun" is TOO a word! It's in the dictionary that I wrote. :3 ) Oh, and I put the word, "sophisticated," in my dictionary, too. I am TOO the definition! So, once again, :3_

_Reagan Prep? Wow. That sounds like more fun than my school. Mine's called, "Borderline Prep." President Ronald Reagan was an actor, model, lifeguard who saved over 75 lives, AND he loved jelly beans! (Don't ask me how I know that… At least I THINK he was a model and saved 75 lives. I don't remember exactly. :I) Borderlines are… well, borderlines. What it really should be called is, "Boringline Prep." Cuz boring is what it is. D8_

_They sound nice. Well, as nice as I can assume they are from only knowing their first names… and no make-up?! :O The school was made for you, Pipes. I just KNOW these things. It's kinda like being psychic. _

_Piper, I must ask one thing of you. When I die in the hands of my incredibly dull foster parents, you will take my tool belt in memory of me. I've sent a few pictures of me with the two most boring people in the world somewhere in Kansas. Pretty sure it's called, "the Middle of Nowhere-ville." Their latest antics? Making me sit completely still for an entire hour each day while reading __Sense and Sensibility__. If I move, I'm grounded. D: HELP. ME._

_Write back as soon as you come up with an extraction plan. TO GET ME FREAKING OUT OF HERE. (Hopefully they don't read this before I send it…)_

_Your BESTEST BEST FRIEND, BOYFRIEND, Repair Boy, and etc. :D_

_LEOOOOOOOOOO. _

I smiled. It was a really hilarious to picture Leo, sitting completely still in a chair, reading _Sense and Sensibility. _It would be like seeing Hades with an overly cheerful face riding a pink unicorn. "You can read it now, Sophie."

She jumped up from her place on her bed.

I started looking through the pictures. Leo in a class picture, scrunching up his nose, closing his eyes, and sticking his tongue out at the camera, while wearing beige pants and a white polo. Leo grinning psychotically while squirting whipped cream on an elderly man's face. (I guessed this was his foster dad. They seemed nice enough. Especially if his foster mom let him do that…) Leo sitting at a wooden table, with oatmeal and motor oil all over his face, in his school uniform again (which was filthy). Leo smiling at the camera next to a grey-haired woman and the same man as in the second picture. Leo in line with a bunch of other teenagers, under the label, "Perfect Scores." His perfect score was in mathematics (no surprise) and he crossed his eyes while making an alien peace sign at the camera. I smiled down at them as I flipped through them.

I noticed Sophie was looking over my shoulder as I flipped through. "He sounds and looks like some sort of prankster," she noted.

"Oh, ya think?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Hey, I'm just saying," she held her hands up in surrender. "Can I help you reply to him?"

"Sure," I said. I gathered an envelope, pen, and paper once again. I sat down at the desk, and started, with Sophie next to me.

_Dear Repair Boy,_

_Tell me, exactly how long is this dictionary? _

_Yeah, well… I'm sure Borderline prep's nice too. I doubt it's as boring as you say it is. You tend to exaggerate._

_Yeah, they are nice. In fact, I've got my friend, Sophie, right here. She thinks you and I are going to get married someday… Ooh-kay… She also believes that you are awesome. And you being psychic? Psh. All within the same probabilities. Ha…_

_For some odd reason, I can't seem to picture you reading __Sense and Sensibility__… Or sitting still! I imagine you'd like __1984 __by George Orwell. You'd LOVE that one. Haha… We read it in class._

_Thanks for the pictures! Sophie's laughing over the one where you're covered in oatmeal. I don't think she realizes that you actually have motor oil all over your clothes, face, and hair on a daily basis. _

_And I'm NOT coming up with an extraction plan. I've got too much homework as it is._

_Your GIRLFRIEND, BESTEST BEST FRIEND, and Beauty Queen,_

_Piper._

I sealed the letter in the envelope and wrote the address on it. I decided that I would send it in the morning.

**Okay, I totally agree with Sophie on the Blue's Clues thing! I could never understand that… Tell me, do you consider Sophie to be a Mary-Sue? I don't think she is… but I dunno. She is a bit TOO cheerful… :I But she isn't good at everything. She is DEFINITELY NOT an artist.**

**Tell me if you liked the description of the pictures! Or if you can picture Leo in any of them, 'cause I can. If you have any ideas that you think would be TOTALLY sick, then tell me! J Peace out, yo!**

Quote from me of the day: *note: You might not understand any of these.

"The yellow isn't really showing up as nice as the red." –my friend and partner in this project.  
"Dang… there are some disadvantages to being a pineapple!" –me. (We were trying to make our mask look like a sparkly pineapple with a moustache. )


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I'm just gonna let you figuratively run after me with pitchforks and torches right this minute. :I I'm SO SINCERELY SORRY I didn't update sooner! In my defense, homework has been plentiful and annoying for the past couple months, and second of all… Well, this is a transition chapter. It has three different sets of letters in it, and it's basically the turning point. It's way more difficult to figure out how to execute these without a filler, because I personally didn't want to write a filler. Those just turn out to be disappointing, sometimes. And I really needed to get to the main point of the story! It isn't all just butterflies, rainbows, fluffy sweaters, unicorns, narwhals, and letters here! This is in no way a purely romantic fanfiction. This is SERIOUS. I've had this typed up for roughly a week, but didn't post it until now because my computer is stupid. Thanks to those who have dealt with me through this obnoxiously long Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: Rick doesn't even READ FF. Why would he write FF if he had the rites? :P**

**Piper's P.O.V.**

My clock's alarm woke me up with its insufferable buzzing. I groaned and started to pound the clock until it shut up. I glared at it. 6:30 AM, it read.

I heard my roommates shuffling around, grabbing clothes and heading to the bathroom. It was my job this week to check the mail in the morning. So, I slid out of bed and trudged drowsily to the mail cubbies.

At this ungodly hour of the morning, several people from the dorms were taking letters and other random pieces of paper from their cubbies. I pushed my way through, and got to my dorm's "in" cubby. There was only one envelope in it, luckily addressed to me.

I walked back upstairs a little bit quicker than I had shuffled down, and got to my dorm. I sat down on my bed, taking note of the bathroom door that was still closed.

I turned on my lamp and opened the letter, grinning happily at Leo's reply.

_Dear person of whom I addressed this letter to,_

_I actually have an incredibly diverse vocabulary, for your information, beauty queen. See? Diverse. Great word there. I'd say it's over 9,000 pages long! So, THERE._

_Well, you can tell this 'Sophie' chick that she's 100% correct! I am definitely awesome. Jeez, how many people have you told about me, now? I feel famous or something like that! _

_1984, huh? Hm. I'll try to talk to them about it. Maybe I could read that instead! Sense and Sensibility...urgh. It's just too... Romantic. Too lovey-dovey. Too... heartfelt. It's kinda gross._

_Oatmeal rocks._

_:O I am hurt! You're gonna let your boyfriend die at the hands of dull individuals? (Another great word. Individual. See?)_

_I bet you miss all of my idiosyncrasies. (Wow. On a freaking roll, here! Idiosyncrasy. A mode of behavior or way of thought peculiar to a human being. WHAT.) (Oh. My. Gods... That word is so much fun to say in a British accent! Idiosyncrasy. Idiosyncrasy. I just love that word.)_

_Okay, you wanna hear my foster parent's most recent antics? Now, they sing Somebody that I Used to Know by Gotye whenever they drop me off for school at the top of their lungs. And they are NOT good singers, thank you very much. I don't understand why, either. It's really strange._

_LOOOOOVE,_

_The repair boy that totally dominates in your mind,_

_LEOOOOOOOOOOO. _

_Peace out, yo._

I smiled again as I finished reading the letter.

Checking the clock (6:40), I grabbed a pen and some paper and wrote my reply.

_Dear...jeez, I'm running out of options for openings, here!_

_Okay... Whatever you say, Leo._

_Oh, no, you aren't famous. I've only told my friends about you. Have you told anyone about me...?_

_Oh, so you don't like romance? Well, I guess you just can't stand girlfriends then, huh? Don't worry. I won't burden you with the awfulness._

_...Really? First you insult me, and then you go ahead and write a two word reply to a really nice paragraph? Three syllables in return for an entire paragraph? I don't think so! And oatmeal isn't THAT good, thank you very much!_

_Oh, I'm sure you are hurt. But I'm still not doing it._

_...Leo... No, I don't miss your...idiosyncrasies. Who even uses that word? But, yeah. I have to agree with you. Though it is strange that you would point something like that out, or even notice that... It IS pretty fun to say in a British accent!_

_Um, okay. Why would they do that? It just seems so... Weird. They didn't seem like the kind of people to do that, although I've never met them._

_Sincerely,_

_Your beauty queen. (You know, it's starting to grow on me. The nickname, mean. It's still annoying, though.)_

I folded the letter up and put it in an envelope, writing the addresses and names on it. I then proceeded to hurry back downstairs to put the letter in the "out" cubby.

:-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-)

It had been about a week since I sent Leo the letter. I was walking through the garden once again, and I was suffering from a throbbing headache after a long day of school. It was pouring, but I didn't really care. The small droplets pelt me heavily, but it felt great, in my opinion.

The vibrant neon green of the trees around me stood out brightly. Light, ballet pink flowers were scattered amongst the tiny bushes. The strong wind blew the trees and shrubs to an odd angle, bending them slightly. The garden was a child of Demeter's dream. Even more so when it was storming.

Lightning streaked the dark grey clouds with electricity. It was like Benjamin Franklin had rolled over in his grave.

In my plaid skirt, it was hard to walk, what with the wind. I struggled to keep my skirt from flying up as I ran the rest of the way to the dorm.

Running a hand through my damp hair, I hurried up to my dorm room. I unlocked the door at stepped inside. The door squeaking as it closed, I took note that none of my roommates were back yet. There was a small, pink envelope sitting on my bed.

Utterly confused, I sat down on the mattress and picked up the envelope. I opened it and started to read.

_Dear Pipe-ar. (Pronounce it that way... It's so fun!)_

_Okay, first of all, the pink stationary. I have taken a liking to the color. After all, real men wear pink, right? So REAL men must write on pink stationery...No, I'm kidding. We ran out of copy paper and envelopes (something that is totally NOT my fault, thank you very much). Therefore, I had to use my foster mom's stationery that she got for Christmas last year. Don't worry. I just had Chef Boyardee. (Is that how you spell it?) Chef don't judge._

_Nah, you're not that important. KIDDING. (Again.) I've told the few people that stand to be in my presence about you. They want a picture, but I'm torturing them. (They think you're smoking hot, or something.)_

_No, NO. That's not what I meant... I just... I prefer other genres. If it's romance, the main character is usually raving on about how perfect another character is while the apocalypse is going on and they REALLY have more important things to worry about. Such as making sure Earth doesn't blow up. OH, BUT JAKE'S EYES ARE SO BLUE THAT SHE CAN'T HELP BUT GET LOST IN THEM WHILE THE GIANT LOBSTER-SEAHORSE HYBRID DEMOLISHES THE CITY. UH OH. THERE GOES THE SECOND WORLD TRADE CENTER._

_Psh. Yeah it is._

_:O You don't miss me?!_

_They ARE weird._

_Aww! I knew you'd end up liking that nickname..._

_Sincerely,_

_The boy who lives,_

_Leo._

I smiled. He must have finally gotten around to reading Harry Potter.

I started to write my very short reply. I didn't bother really even answering any of his questions or anything.

_Dear Lilo (sorry, I recently watched Lilo and Stitch. I love that movie),_

_Okay, that's it. I have to come see you next weekend. I miss you._

_Sincerely,_

_Pipe-ar. ;)_

I sealed the envelope, and sent it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A few days later, I found a small pink envelope sitting on my pillow. The return address was a bit funny, but other than that, it was normal.

I opened it and read, a chill now going down my spine.

_Dear Miss Piper,_

_I am truly sorry. I'm afraid that John cannot have you over, because... He has left. He ran away a few days ago. We are all very sad about it, but... There isn't anything we can do._

_I wish you well,_

_Mrs. Liper._

**Okay, again, super sorry. Apologetic, and all that. So, yeah. Review, even though I'm an awful person for not updating. :P**


End file.
